You Are Mine
by Suikazura
Summary: Summary inside. Changed my screen name. This story is up for adoption . I want to hand it over to someone who wants to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M

Summary: When a demon meets their mate, they can instantly tell by their distinct scent. Inuyasha knows that Kagome is his mate, has known since freshmen year, but Kagome refuses to accept her fate. How can Inuyasha get Kagome to be his mate before they depart for college next year?

**You Are Mine**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome Higurashi straightened her skirt as she stood up to get off the bus.

"This is pathetic," mumbled to herself, "I'm eighteen and I still have to take the bus 'cause I don't have a car!"

She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder as she made her way to the front steps of Shikon Academy.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her long time best friend, Sango Taijiya, rushing up to her.

"Sango!"

The two girls hugged before heading into the building together.

"Sango, I thought you weren't supposed to get back until tomorrow? Why didn't you call me," Kagome asked as she headed for her locker.

"Dad let us come home early and when we got home it was like two in the morning and I know just how well you handle being woken up early, so I decided against calling you."

"And for that, I thank you," Kagome smiled, "but why did you want to come home early?"

Sango sighed as she turned the combination to her locker that was next to Kagome's.

"You know my cousin, Mika, who you met at my tenth birthday? Well, she just turned fifteen and has decided that she wants to be EXACTLLY like me! I couldn't take it anymore!"

Kagome chuckled, receiving a glare from her best friend.

Sango was a taijiya and her entire family had a reunion on an island that had lasted all summer. They were supposed to train and bond with the members of their family that they don't always get to see.

"So how was your summer, Kags?"

"It was alright," Kagome shrugged, "I had my training lessons with Kaede everyday. Then of course, after training I would go to the beach and basically just try my hardest to avoid HIM."

Inuyasha Takahashi pulled into the student parking lot and cut the engine on his red Dodge Viper SRT-10.

(a/n: I don't know anything about cars so I looked up ones online. Heh heh, the powers of an internet connection!)

In the passenger seat his best friend, Miroku, smiled mischieviously.

"Another year, another chance to woo Sango," he said as he reached for the door handle to let himself out.

"Miroku, your never gonna get Sango to like you unless you give up your 'little habit'."

"Inuyasha, I can't help it if my hand constantly needs the comfort of a woman's soft, round backside to survive!"

Inuyasha let out a low snort before stepping out of his Viper and into the sun-filled morning.

'Where is he,' Inuyasha thought to himself, sniffing the air for her scent.

It was not in Inuyasha's character to show up early for school, but he knew that that was when she liked to arrive, his little over-acheiver.

He made his way to the front steps, with Miroku following close behind.

"Looking for Kagome, I presume," Miroku asked knowingly?

"Damn right," Inuyasha stated as he headed for the senior hallway.

When Demon's meet their mates they can instantly tell if he or she is their mate by their scent. Even though Inuyasha was only a half-demon he had still realized his mate went to his school the moment he walked in his first day of freshmen year. Her scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms alone had pretty much driven him up the wall.

_Flashback_

_A young, freshmen Inuyasha scanned each of the floors, looking for the owner to the heavenly scent. His search was cut short when he heard the warning bell for homeroom ring._

_He caught up with Miroku and they made their way to homeroom together. Inuyasha walked into the room and was instantly attacked by the scent he had been searching for just moments before. His amber eyes scanned the room and they landed on the far right corner._

_There was a group of friends sitting together and in the center of the circle was his angel. She had raven colored hair that fell just past her shoulders in waves. Her skin was a creamy porcelain that created a striking contrast against her dark hair. Her warm chocolate brown eyes were lit up as she laughed at something one of her friends said._

_She was wearing a powder blue t-shirt that clung to her curves and a faded jean skirt that showed off her well-toned legs._

_Another one of his angel's friends laughed and drew Inuyasha's attention. His eyes narrowed and a low growl started from the pit of his stomach._

_HIS MATE WAS SITTING ON ANOTHER GUY'S LAP!_

_Inuyasha's jealousy heightened as he saw the boys loose grip around his woman's waist. His eyes flashed red for a second as his demon side was threatening to surface but he overcame it as he made his way to the group._

_He stalked over and crossed his arms, looming over the boy who held HIS mate. The group fell silent as everyone looked up to eye the new visitor._

"_Can we help you," said the boy Inuyasha was looming over._

"_Yes, you can get your filthy paws off my bitch," Inuyasha growled out as he grabbed his woman's wrist and pulled her up._

_Surprise filled the girl's eyes, but was quickly replaced by anger._

"_What did you just call me!"_

_Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to whisper in his mates ear._

"_I called you my bitch, you gotta problem with that," Inuyasha whispered seductively for her ears only._

_His smile widened when he picked up on the faint scent of arousal. His smirk grew even wider as he instantly thought up a plan to further heighten her delicious arousal scent._

_Inuyasha quickly darted out his tongue and heard his woman's friends gasp as his tongue graced her earlobe. His angel shuddered, further boosting his ego. What happened next, however, shocked the stunned room even further._

_The girl's hand reached up and slapped Inuyasha across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark. The girl was fuming as she glared at Inuyasha. His shocked expression subsided and he glared back at the girl._

"_Obviously," Inuyasha growled out, "you need to learn who your alpha is, bitch."_

_The teacher chose that moment to enter the room and quickly intervened in what looked like a sticky situation. Once, the situation had been settled, Inuyasha was told to go to the principal's office for his behavior._

_As he walked toward the door he couldn't help but overhear a tiger youkai whisper, "Looks like the dog-boy has found his bitch."_

"_Damn straight," Inuyasha responded as he walked out of the room._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha smirked, remembering that day. Since then he had claimed that girl as his. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was his, whether she wanted to be or not. Inuyasha frowned at that thought. Though Kagome understood the way of demons and he had been pursuing her since freshmen year she still refused him!

She was denying her fate! Why did he have to get stuck with the most stubborn bitch of all! Granted she wasn't just stubborn. She was also fiery and as sexy as hell! With her smooth creamy legs, her voluptuous chest, and her silky smooth hair! Any man; youkai, hanyou, or human would sell their souls just to be in her presence.

'And she's all mine,' Inuyasha thought to himself, his smirk growing wider. This was the year. This was the year that Inuyasha would make Kagome submit. She would become his mate by the end of senior year.

So with heightened confidence, Inuyasha strode down senior hallway where his angel was at her locker.

"So it was just me, Souta, and a case of fireworks. What else were we supposed to do?"

Sango laughed hysterically, wishing she had spent the summer with Kagome and not her relatives.

"What's so funny," a voice whispered in Kagome's ear. She gave an involuntary shudder before turning to the smirking hanyou who had appeared next to her.

"None of your business, Takahashi," Kagome spat out angrily as she attempted to escape from Inuyasha iron grip on her waist.

Inuyasha's grip tightened as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Everything about you is my business, mate," he whispered seductively so only she could hear, "and I mean everything."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed her arousal deep down, trying her hardest to hide it. Her gaze landed on Inuyasha's face to notice his all-knowing smirk. He had smelt the arousal in her scent.

'Damn that cocky, flea-infected, bastard,' Kagome thought to herself angrily as she began to struggle harder against Inuyasha's grip.

"Let go of me, Takahashi!"

"Mmmm…no," Inuyasha replied as he pulled Kagome so she was right up against him.

Kagome gasped when she felt something hard rub against her stomach. Inuyasha smirked as he leaned down to whisper seductively in her ear once again.

"For you and only you, mate."

Kagome shivered and was vaguely aware of Sango saying she'd catch up with her later before scurrying off.

"You see, Kagome," Inuyasha continued to whisper to Kagome, "even your little friend knows not to get between a demon and his mate. Stop denying your fate and just come to me willingly."

Kagome gazed into his amber orbs that were so heated with passion that she no longer wanted to refuse him. She wanted to trust what he said and be able to be with him. She hated this. Being in his presence for too long always clouded her judgement, made her weak.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He had pursued his mate for over three years now and had yet to even taste her sensuous lips. He growled and pushed Kagome up against the lockers, gently, so as not to hurt her fragile human body.

"Kagome, you've made me wait too long damnitt," Inuyasha growled out.

With that said, Inuyasha leaned down towards Kagome's startled face. He gripped her waist to hoist her up so that she was at eye level with him. His lips were just inches from hers and he could feel her warm, ragged breath mingling with his own. Her arousal was surrounding her like a thick coat and he couldn't help but close his eyes to revel in the spicy scent.

He opened his eyes and licked his lips expectantly. Just as he was about to claim her lips as his, he heard her faint voice call him back to reality.

"Please, Inuyasha, stop," Kagome pleaded desperately.

Inuyasha let go of his grip on her waist and she straightened her outfit before looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. It just can't happen. I'm really sorry."

Kagome then began to walk down the hall to find Sango, but not before Inuyasha's voice reached her ears.

"You will be my mate, Kagome. Even if it takes me the rest of my life to make you so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well I hope you like the first chapter! Sorry it's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

If any of you guys have read my other two fanfics, Gold in Darkness or A Highschool Fairytale, I promise I'll update soon! I'm working on them both as we speak.

Hey, you guys wanna do me a favor? You see that purple button on the bottom left hand corner? Yeah, that one. Well, press it and write me a long positive review!

Thankies!

Kameko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

_You Are Mine_

_Chapter 2_

"_Sango! Why did you leave me there alone with him?!"_

_It was second period, Sango and Kagome's study hall, and the two girl's were spending it in the cafeteria where Kagome was now fuming._

"_Calm down, Kaggy's. It couldn't have been that bad," Sango and Kagome's friend Shia Sakemotou said comfortingly._

_Shia had been the two girls' friend since 1st grade. Her dark black locks had long since been died a bubblegum pink and was now cut pixie short, sticking out cutely in all directions. Her eyes were an icy blue and her lips were a pink deeper and darker than her._

_That day Shia chose to wear a lemon yellow mini-skirt with a short-sleeved white fitted t-shirt. Under her shirt was a yellow fishnet long-sleeved shirt that matched her skirt. Her shoes were white flip flops with giant yellow daisies on the top. Her nails were painted the same bubblegum pink as her hair._

"_Of course it was bad! I was left alone in the hall with the horniest dog in the entire city! And who left me alone with him, you may ask? Well it was my EX-best friend, Sango, that's who!"_

_Kagome turned to her right to glare at Sango, waiting for an explanation. Sango sighed before turning to face Kagome._

"_Kagome, what was I supposed to do? You're his mate, and by demon law, you belong to him! As a demon slayer, and someone who values their life, you know I couldn't come between a demon and his mate! Even if I wanted to!"_

_Kagome looked Sango straight in the eye before replying in a set and determined voice._

"_I am not his, nor will I ever be."_

_Kagome stood up and mumbled something about fresh air before she grabbed her backpack and took off for the exit. Sango sighed and dropped her head onto the table._

"_Hey, Sango, have you ever wondered why Kagome has such a problem with being Kagome's mate?"_

_Sango lifted her head and stared Shia straight in the eyes._

"_I don't know, but I do know that she's hiding something from us, I can feel it."_

_Kagome, Sango, and Shia had always told each other everything and the two girls couldn't help but feel hurt and confused that Kagome was hiding something from them that was so huge that it was big enough so that she was denying herself the chance of experiencing true and eternal love._

_Shia looked Sango in the eyes and the two made a silent agreement. They would figure out Kagome's secret and do whatever it would take to help Kagome be able to be with Inuyasha._

_Kagome sat down underneath a sakura tree right outside the cafeteria and leaned against it for support. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?! Her friends and even her own mother were pressuring her to submit to Inuyasha and become his. _

_They just didn't understand, didn't know, what had happened almost four years ago._

"_Hey, Kagome, what are you doing out here," a male voice asked above Kagome?_

'_Well, one person knows what happened,' Kagome thought to herself._

_Kagome looked up at Saiya and gave a half-hearted smile. Saiya sent her a knowing look before sitting down and pulling Kagome onto his lap to comfort her._

_Saiya was Shia's older twin brother and had become friends with Kagome and Sango around the same time Shia had. Even though Saiya was only two minutes older than Shia he was extremely protective of her and since he considered Sango and Kagome like sisters he was protective of them as well._

_Saiya's hair was the same color as Shia's natural color, jet black, and fell just past his ears. His eyes were the same icy-blue as Shia's . While his sister was around 5' 4", Saiya was about 6' 1"._

_Saiya wore dark, faded jeans that hung loosely on his hips and a jade green long-sleeved t-shirt. Around his neck he had a shark tooth necklace. He wore black converse high-tops (gotta love 'em!) that were beginning to wear down._

"_What's the matter," Saiya whispered as he brushed back some of Kagome's raven hair, "is everyone bugging you about mating again?"_

_Kagome nodded and turned her head into Saiya's chest. Saiya continued to run his hand over Kagome's hair and tightened his grip around her waist as he heard her attempts at sniffling back her tears._

"_Shh…it's okay," Saiya murmured as her body began to shake._

"_No, it's not," Kagome mumbled between sobs, "I don't know how much longer I can stand it. And I can't be with a demon, I just can't!"_

_Kagome lifted her head and Saiya took his hand to brush away her tears._

"_I know, it's okay. I'm here for you. It's going to be alright. I won't let him have you, I promise."_

"_So I am going to pass out your syllabus," the teacher droned on as Inuyasha stared off into space. _

_Ughh…Wellness class. The one class he didn't have with Kagome. Inuyasha's dad had pulled some strings at the school to try and match all of his classes with Kagome's. Hence why the two had almost all the same the same classes, almost. Mr. Takahashi wanted his son to be with his mate almost as much as Inuyasha himself did._

_As the teacher continued her speech on the class's expectations for that year, Inuyasha's mind began to wonder off to the subject of his mate. He had to devise a plan to win her over. He opened up his binder and began to write._

_Once finished, Inuyasha crushed up the note up into a ball and chucked it at Miroku's head, who sat diagonally in front of him. Miroku turned his head towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha, in reply, pointed to the paper ball by Miroku's foot. Miroku nodded and glanced at the oblivious teacher before picking up the paper. Miroku smoothed it out and read it carefully._

_**Hey,**_

_**What do you think I should do 'bout Kagome?**_

_Miroku considered it for a moment before replying. He then dropped the note on the floor and used his foot to slide it back to Inuyasha. Miroku gave him a thumbs up, signaling that the coast was clear. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed the note from the floor._

_**You might wanna try and be gentle and sweet instead of gruff and forceful. I know it is working on my dearest Sango. Just a thought.**_

_**-The Real Ladies Man,**_

_**Miroku the Conqueror**_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his best friend again. If Miroku's definition of "getting anywhere" with Sango was groping her and then being constantly slapped and insulted in response, then Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to take his friends advice._

_Inuyasha was about to begin writing a reply back to Miroku when he heard an almost inaudible whine come from his best friend. Inuyasha took a quick look around the room to make sure that no one else had heard it. The teacher was now writing something on the board while the students were writing diligently. No one had heard it, or if they had, weren't paying attention to it._

_Inuyasha looked over to Miroku and noticed he was waving his hand, subtly trying to get his attention. Once the two made eye contact Miroku moved his head slightly, telling Inuyasha to look out the window. Inuyasha raised one dark eyebrow before doing what Miroku wanted him to do._

_Inuyasha let out a low, primal growl. The room went silent and everyone turned to the growling hanyou who was trying to burn holes through the window._

"_Mr. Takahashi, do you have a particularly plausible reason for disrupting my class?"_

_Inuyasha didn't respond but stood up to leave the classroom. His demon blood was beginning to take over and he was starting to lose control._

"_Mr. Takahashi," the teacher yelled as Inuyasha moved past her, "I did not give you permission to leave my classroom! Get back to your seat this instance or you will be having a meeting with the principal! Mr. Takahashi!"_

_Inuyasha reached the door and turned to glare at his teacher. She gasped when she saw him, his eyes were now a blood red with ice-blue pupils. On his cheeks he had light purple slashes and both his fangs and claws were elongated._

"_If I were you, I wouldn't interfere in the business of someone who could snap your neck in a heartbeat, you pathetic human," Inuyasha growled out before he left the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Miroku sighed before standing up. Unlike everyone else in the room, he had seen Inuyasha transform. It was last year when Inuyasha had seen Kagome laughing at the movies with another guy. Miroku had finally gotten Inuyasha to calm down once he got it through Inuyasha's head that the guy was Kagome's cousin. Even then Inuyasha still didn't want him touching her._

"_Mrs. Mizo, can I?"_

_Mrs. Mizo nodded as she breathed deeply to try and calm down. She had been warned when she first started working at the school about two years ago about demons tempers and to not get in the way, but she had never been threatened by one of her students before._

_Miroku grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room and down the hall, knowing he would have to run if he had any hopes of getting to Inuyasha in time before he did something that he would regret later on._

_Inuyasha used his demonic speed and within a second was outside the school building. His blood boiled at the sight before him and he stalked over to the occupied tree, looking like the true predator that he was. _

_Inuyasha and been too merciful before, in freshman year, and had spared that pathetic human's life for the sake of his mate's happiness, but now he had to show the two of them who was boss. And the only way to do that was to kill the human boy!_

_Inuyasha paused when he heard the boy speak what he hoped were to be among his last._

"_I won't let him have you, I promise."_

_Inuyasha growled and took the last three or so steps to loom over the two. His mate gasped and looked up to Inuyasha in reaction to his sudden appearing and his growling. Her shocked expression soon turned to one of anger and she quickly stood up and faced Inuyasha._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, Takahashi," Kagome spat out disgustingly, "can't you leave me alone for one sec…"_

_Kagome stopped her ranting when she heard Inuyasha's warning growl._

"_Takahashi," Kagome whispered as she studied Inuyasha for the first time since he had arrived._

_His long silver mane was spread out everywhere and what normally were the whites of his eyes were now blood red. His once molten gold eyes were an icy blue and both his fangs and claws were dangerously longer than usual._

_Saiya now stood up, hearing the fear in Kagome's voice and went up to stand in front of her. Inuyasha growled ferociously once again. No other male was to defend his mate! That was his duty! How dare his pitiful human try and take away his mate! He would pay dearly with his life._

"_Kagome, get out of here now, go and get Sango and Shia for help," Saiya said forcefully, never once taking his eyes off of his opponent._

"_I'm not leaving you here alone," Kagome replied stubbornly._

"_Kagome, Inuyasha has turned full demon! If you don't get away now then I don't know what he'll do to you!"_

_All of a sudden the demon Inuyasha had Saiya around the throat and lifted him off the ground._

"_You have no right to tell MY mate what to do and you have no right to defend what is mine! If you value your pitiful life then you will stay away from what is not yours!"_

_Inuyasha tightened his grip on Saiya's neck, his claws causing puncture wounds on his flesh._

"_Stop it, Inuyasha," Kagome screamed as Saiya began choking and struggling against Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip once again._

"_He needs to learn his place! You're MINE and no one else will have you!"_

_Saiya gripped Inuyasha's hands that had a death hold around his neck. He fought against the hold but that only resulted in a deeper growl and a tighter hold from the demon._

"_Please, Inuyasha," Kagome cried, "it's not Saiya's fault! Let him go!"_

"_It is his fault," Inuyasha growled out angrily, his voice getting louder with every word, "He's stopping you from being with me! He's trying to take you away from me! He's keeping us from being together! I won't let him do that any longer! We're mates damnitt! We belong together!"_

_Inuyasha was now shaking and thin trails of blood were sliding down from the puncture wounds on Saiya's throat, dripping onto Inuyasha's hands. Kagome looked at the two in a frozen panic, she knew that with this abuse Saiya wouldn't last much longer and Inuyasha would come to regret what he had done once he transformed back to normal._

_Kagome let her head fall, her raven hair covering her face. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she had to save Siaya and this seemed the only logical way other than using her miko powers. She couldn't use her miko powers, Saiya and Inuyasha were to close together, if she used her miko powers on Inuyasha then they would surely hit Saiya as well and he was too weak and not capable of deflecting her attack._

_Also deep down, though Kagome didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha either. There was just something wrong with that thought._

_So before she could back out she put her plan into motion, knowing she would probably regret it for the rest of her life._

"_Inuyasha, would you do anything for me? For your mate?"_

_Inuyasha's red eyes widened in shock and, going unnoticed by the other two, flashed gold for a flash of a second. His grip on Saiya, who was slipping between the unconscious world and the conscious one, was loosening slightly and Inuyasha lowered him so that now his feet were touching the ground. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. Was she implying what he thought she was?_

"_Of course I would do anything for you. You're my mate. I would do anything to keep you with me and happy," Inuyasha said determinedly to convince Kagome of his sincerity._

_Kagome's heart did an involuntary flutter, before she convinced herself that that wasn't what she wanted. That she was only doing this to save Saiya._

"_Then will you please let Saiya go, for me?"_

"_I can't do that," Inuyasha growled out, "he's trying to separate us and he needs to be punished."_

"_Please, Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded desperately as she made her way over to the demon, "If you let him go I….I'll be yours."_

"_N…no, Ka…go..me," Saiya choked out before being dropped to the ground by Inuyasha and before he passed out._

_Kagome's eyes fell to Saiya and she choked out a small cry before looking into the eyes of a full demon Inuyasha. In a split second he had moved to stand in front of her, his tall form looming over her._

_His eyes held a stormy look that involuntarily caused Kagome's entire body to hum with a burning flame. Kagome had never seen that much true emotion directed at her. His blood red eyes held an animalistic lust and desire, but also something that warmed and also terrified Kagome, they held a promise. A promise of a love that would never be stifled or die._

_Inuyasha lifted his clawed hand and Kagome remained frozen by his gaze as his dangerously sharp claws lovingly brushed against her cheek and rested on the back of her head, his hands immersed deep into her silky raven locks._

"_You will willingly be my mate?"_

_Kagome swallowed hard before nodding ever so slightly._

"_I will, just please…will you not hurt him anymore?"_

_If Inuyasha were is hanyou self and thinking more rationally he would have realized that something was wrong, that Kagome was only submitting to him to save a friend, but he wasn't thinking rationally. All Inuyasha was thinking was that his mate was finally submitting to him. She was willingly giving herself to him fully and he could claim her so that he would be the only one to have her. The only one to claim her lips or have her fully._

'_She's mine…MY mate,' Inuyasha thought with pride before picking Kagome up bridal style and using his demon speed to run off._


	3. Chapter 3

You Are Mine

Chapter 3

_His eyes held a stormy look that involuntarily caused Kagome's entire body to hum with a burning flame. Kagome had never seen that much true emotion directed at her. His blood red eyes held an animalistic lust and desire, but also something that warmed and also terrified Kagome, they held a promise. A promise of a love that would never be stifled or die._

_Inuyasha lifted his clawed hand and Kagome remained frozen by his gaze as his dangerously sharp claws lovingly brushed against her cheek and rested on the back of her head, his hands immersed deep into her silky raven locks._

"_You will willingly be my mate?"_

_Kagome swallowed hard before nodding ever so slightly._

"_I will, just please…will you not hurt him anymore?"_

_If Inuyasha were is hanyou self and thinking more rationally he would have realized that something was wrong, that Kagome was only submitting to him to save a friend, but he wasn't thinking rationally. All Inuyasha was thinking was that his mate was finally submitting to him. She was willingly giving herself to him fully and he could claim her so that he would be the only one to have her. The only one to claim her lips or have her fully._

'_She's mine…MY mate,' Inuyasha thought with pride before picking Kagome up bridal style and using his demon speed to run off._

Kagome closed her eyes as the wind whipped by her face, causing her raven hair to mingle with the silver locks of the one who held her in his arms. She opened her eyes again and glanced up at Inuyasha who was carrying her bridal style as everything around them flew by due to Inuyasha's demonic speed. Kagome continued to gaze up into Inuyasha's face as he kept his eyes straightforward, confident in where he was going.

His eyes were still a blood red and he still had dark violet slashes staining the golden skin of his cheeks. Though he had seemed to calm down a bit, Inuyasha was still full demon and this worried and scared Kagome. Kagome had seen Inuyasha turn full demon before, when he got jealous of her cousin when he saw them at the movies together, but he had transformed back into his hanyou self not long after. Kagome didn't know what would happen if Inuyasha continued to remain in his youkai form.

"Inu…Inuyasha," Kagome spoke quietly?

Inuyasha's gaze quickly darted to Kagome's face for a split second, silently telling her that he had heard her.

"Wh…Where are we going?"

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome again and his red eyes were glazed over and held a silent promise. He stopped in front of a large mansion that if Kagome had been paying attention to it would have blown her away. But all Kagome could pay attention to was Inuyasha as he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek with his own.

"We're going to a place where we can finally be alone, where I can finally have you," Inuyasha whispered huskily as he continued to nuzzle her cheek.

Kagome shivered in a mixture of fear and…anticipation as Inuyasha leapt up to a second story balcony and flew open the dark glass doors. Inuyasha took deliberate steps to the large king size bed that took up almost one side of the room.

Gently and lovingly Inuyasha rested his soon to be mate on the bed and soon joined her, straddling her hips. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha slowly leaned down and captured her lips in their first kiss together. Inuyasha growled form the sheer pleasure he was receiving just from is lips on hers. His member was growing harder with each second.

The kiss was passionate yet demanding. Inuyasha's full demon wasn't going to let her go. His hanyou side had let their mate slip through his fingers too many times and his full demon was going to make sure it never happened again. Kagome was going to be his, and ONLY his for the rest of their lives.

Kagome closed her eyes tight in fear as Inuyasha pressed his lips aggressively against hers. What had she gotten herself into? Now she would be bound to Inuyasha! He would take her virginity, something she could never get back once taken from her! She would be his mate! His to own and control! Oh God…..

….what if she got pregnant?

Kagome had learned in her health class at school during sex Ed week that when male demons mated they almost right away would try to get their mates pregnant so that they could start their own family or "pack" right away.

She had been so foolish. She hadn't been thinking rationally when she had submitted to Inuayasha, she had thought it was the only way to save Saiya. She didn't want to be a demon's mate. She had nothing against Inuyasha really; she just couldn't be with a demon. Not after what had happened four years ago.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when Inuyasha's clawed hand cupped her breast through her thin t-shirt. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took advantage of this to slip his tongue into Kagome mouth. Slowly Kagome could feel herself losing her resistance and couldn't help but let a moan escape her mouth as Inuyasha continued to paw at her breast as his tongue ravaged her mouth. Hesitantly, Kagome's tongue flicked against Inuyasha, causing both to shiver in pleasure.

Inuyasha groaned and slid his tongue along hers, begging for another response. His hand left her breast to rest on her hip, lightly scraping his claws up and down her side. Kagome shivered and her hands dived into his silver hair, searching and soon finding the white fuzzy triangles that sat atop his head as ears.

Although Kagome never wanted to be Inuyasha's mate she had always wondered what it would be like to caress those adorable dog ears of his. Kagome's hands gently rested at the base of his ears and slowly began to knead them softly. Inuyasha growled in pleasure and nudged his head deeper into Kagome's expert hands, urging her to continue.

Inuyasha had stopped all he was doing and, leaning on his hands to keep his weight from crushing Kagome, he closed his eyes in pleasure as she continued with her sweet torture. Kagome watched his face in awe. He was still full demon, if the purple slashes on his face were any indication, but he was acting so gentle and serene.

'Could he possibly be different,' Kagome thought with a sliver of hope, 'Can I really be wit him?'

Her thoughts had caused Kagome to stop her ministrations on Inuyasha's ears and he opened his eyes to see her in what he thought looked like a state of deep in thought. Inuyasha's demon side knew that her thinking wouldn't be good. If she had time to think then she would back out, and he couldn't have that. He wouldn't allow that.

"Less thinking, wench," Inuyasha growled out as he attacked her already bruised lips once again before breaking the kiss to continue, "And more of _this_."

Inuyasha then ground his hard on against Kagome's closed legs before forcefully spreading them apart. Kagome gasped and fear began to grip her heart once again as her mind cleared and rational thought began to take over once again. Even if she was willing to give Inuyasha a chance, she wasn't ready for this.

"Please, Inuyasha, Please, not yet," Kagome begged desperately, her voice drowning in fear.

Inuyasha looked up at his soon to be mate and his red eyes narrowed angrily, his fangs bared.

"You're ready, wench, your body is ready to bear my pups and I have waited long enough. You made your promise and you will go through with it. Whether you like it or not, you will be mine. You are my bitch and no one else's."

Kagome's whole body turned to ice in fear. Kagome had almost forgotten that his full demon side was never rational and would take whatever he wanted when he wanted it.

'I was wrong,' Kagome thought sadly, 'He's no different from _him_. All demons are the same. I can't believe I thought he was different.'

Inuyasha felt Kagome's resistance fading again and he smirked ruefully and his hand went to her cheek to graze it lovingly, choosing to ignore her flinch at his touch.

"That's a good mate, I promise I'll be gentle," He whispered confidently as he swooped down and claimed her lips again.

As his tongue broke through Kagome's lips and harshly searched her mouth, Inuyasha's hands traveled to her skirt and used a single claw to tear away the denim barrier. His hands then went to roam up and down her legs in a gentle and seductive manner.

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. Was anyone going to help her? No, Saiya couldn't save her this time. She would be marked as Inuyasha and would be his obedient bitch; bearing his demon heirs and being used as nothing more than a plaything.

Kagome couldn't help but let a single tear fall as Inuyasha took her hands in his, giving her no means of escape. Once the first tear fell, however, more followed staining her cheek in salty trails that stung her sensitive skin.

Inuyasha was about to remove Kagome's t-shirt when he smelly it, her tears. The scent attacked his nose and he felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him. He wasn't supposed to upset his mate, he was supposed to protect her from both physical and emotional pain, not cause it.

Gold suddenlt flooded back into Inuyasha's eyes, his claws and fangs reduced to their normal size, and the violet strips faded as Inuyasha pulled his lips from Kagome's and looked into her face.

Her eyes were clenched shut and tears were splashed all down her cheeks. How could he have done this to her? He was disgusted. He had almost…..almost _raped_ Kagome. Had he been that desperate? Was he so weak that he had to transform to full youkai and take what he wanted from Kagome instead of earning it?

Inuyasha released Kagome's hands and watched in fear and guilt as she opened her eyes hesitantly. Her eyes held so much fear directed towards him that he now knew that he didn't deserve Kagome. He didn't deserve this kind and loving goddess. To suffer from being alone and for slowly dying from being denied his mat, that's what he deserved.

Kagome's eyes lost some of their fear and held caution as she began to sit up. Inuyasha quickly got off of her and jumped off the bed, knowing that he didn't deserve to be in the same room as her, let alone the same _bed_. Kagome's eyes searched his and he couldn't force his eyes from hers. It almost seemed as if he was searching his soul, looking for his reason for why he had done that to her.

Without a second thought Inuyasha rushed out of the room, leaving Kagome alone ponder the impact on what had happened. Kagome soon realized that Inuyasha had just left her in a room in a mansion that she was unfamiliar with.

She had nowhere to go because she didn't know where she was. That and she couldn't very well leave in only her shirt and panties. Thanks to Inuyasha her skirt was completely destroyed and would serve her no good.

All of these things began to matter less and less as the events of the day began to take its toll on Kagome and slowly she fell back onto the bed and curled up before sleep overcame her.

XX

Miroku ran through the halls knowing deep down that no matter how fast he ran he wouldn't be able to get to Inuyasha in time before he did something stupid. He made it outside and turned the corner and began walking before bumping into someone walking out of the cafeteria.

"What's the rush, Houshi-sama? Don't you have class right now?"

Miroku looked down to see the owner of the voice, though he would recognize that voice anywhere, to see Sango staring at him questioningly. Miroku sighed in relief; Sango would be able to help him calm Inuyasha down. She was a very strong taijiya and would be able to help him restrain his transformed friend.

"Sango, thank the kamis you are here, my love," Miroku exclaimed happily as he gripped Sango's hand in his, "Inuyasha ran out of class after seeing Lady Kagome-sama embracing Sakemotou-san outside. I fear he has transformed into full demon."

Miroku looked up when he heard not only Sango gasp but another female. He looked up to see Saiya's twin sister and Kagome and Sango's dear friend Shia their as well. He hadn't noticed her before, he had only had eyes for Sango, but he was glad she was their as well. It would be helpful to have another miko, besides Kagome, be there to stop Inuyasha.

"We were just coming outside to try ad find Kagome," Shia said, "Miroku, where did you see her and Saiya?"

"Follow me."

Miroku ran, the girls running alongside him as he headed in the direction where he knew Inuyasha had run to. The three came upon the area that Miroku had led them to only to see no inu-youkai nor miko in sight.

Shia gasped and ran to one lone sakura tree when she did see her brother passed out on the ground under the tree. Both Sango and Miroku rushed over as well and Sango knelt down beside Shia and inspected his wounds.

All around his neck, Saiya had deep puncture wounds that were still bleeding profusely. His breathing was shallow and ragged and he was continuing to loose more and more blood.

"We have to get him to the hospital, Shia," Sango said supportively to the girl who had remained silent, transfixed by her brother's bloody and battered body, "He'll be alright, he just needs to get help or before he looses too much blood."

"We can take him in my car," Miroku said solemnly, "Sango, will you help me carry him?"

Sango nodded and helped Miroku lift Saiya up and headed to the student parking lot, Shia following in a zombie-like state behind them.

XX

"_You agreed to be with a demon, this is what you get! You know what you were agreeing to you little slut! You will be mine! I'm going to have your virginity, whether you like it or not."_

_His icy cold hands gripped her legs and split them apart, pressing so hard on her inner thigh that she let out a yelp of pain. A loud slap resounded in the darkness of the abandoned boat house and tears welled up in her eyes as her head snapped to the side and pain washed over her._

_Her tears continued to fall as she felt him begin to unzip her denim shorts. She couldn't believe it, she had trusted him. She had thought she had loved him and that he had loved her back. Now she realized it, a demon couldn't love, only lust and desire. Desire for sex and domination._

"_Now Now, don't cry. Believe me, this will be VERY pleasurable," the man said as he went to bind her hands to keep her from fighting back…._

Kagome bolted from the bed in a cold sweat. That dream was far too familiar for her liking.

'It's fine, Kagome, get a hold of yourself. It's in the past, it's over,' Kagome thought, trying to convince herself.

She shook her head before nodding her head in determination. That was all in the past and was to remain in the past. She had told herself that she would move on and she had. She had continued her life. She had great friends, good grades, and was looking at a bright future. She wasn't going to let what had happened four years ago ruin her life. She was stronger than that, but there was one problem.

Inuyasha

He was keeping her from letting her move on with and control her life. He was no different than _him_. What had happened earlier in that very room only proved that. Deep down, however, Kagome couldn't really believe that. He had transformed and lost control, lost himself. And when He had transformed back to normal she could have sworn she saw immense regret in his golden orbs.

Had everything been an accident? Had he really not meant to hurt her? She wasn't so sure and wasn't so ready to trust him so easily, but she now knew that she had to give Inuyasha a chance.

She knew that eventually if a demon didn't ever fully be with their mate once found then they would slowly die. If Inuyasha was truly different than she did not wish to be the one who was the cause of his death.

It was decided; Kagome would forgive Inuyasha and would give him a chance at friendship. If she could learn to trust him, then maybe she could learn to love him? It was worth a shot because she didn't know how much longer she could keep fighting with Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up to go find Inuyasha when she felt a cool breeze hit her thighs. She looked down and remembered that Inuyasha had torn her skirt during their little "escapade".

Kagome looked around the room for the first time and noticed an open door on the same side as the bed that led to what looked like a bathroom. The room was huge! The walls were a blood red and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. Over the years she had come to notice that Inuyasha's favorite color was red.

Across from the bed on the other side of the room was a large plasma screen TV mounted on the wall and a huge stereo system beside it. A sleek black leather couch was in front of the TV and the floor was littered with video games and different systems.

At the other end of that side of the wall Kagome found what she was looking for. It was a door that she suspected was a closet. She found her assumptions correct when she opened the door and gasped to see a huge walk-in closet. Inuyasha had more clothes than her it seemed!

Kagome looked among the clothes and then into one of the drawers of the dresser inside the closet and found exactly what she was looking for. She pulled out the pair of Inuyasha's cotton gray sweatpants and slipped them on, adjusting the string tighter so that the pants wouldn't slip down around her ankles.

She looked in the mirror to see that though the elastic string was pulled to its tightest, the pants still hung low around her hips revealing her midriff. The pants also bunched all around her legs making her look frumpy, but it would have to do.

Kagome then looked on the floor of the closet among the shoes. Sneakers, boots, dress shoes, ahhhhhh…sandals. She slipped on a pair of brown flip flops that were about three sizes too big for her.

'mmmmm….big feet, big….'

Kagome blushed a beet red and shook her head. Oh god, she couldn't believe she just thought that! And after everything that had happened!

Kagome shut off the light and headed for the door to the room. She took a deep breath, knowing she was about to make a decision that would impact her life and others tremendously, before she opened the door and headed out into a very long hallway.

Kagome walked down the hallway and found a large grand staircase that reminded her of the Cinderella fairy tale. She made her way down and once she reached the first floor her nose was bombarded by the sweetest and most delicious scent.

She followed the delectable smell to the kitchen that was off to the left side of the staircase. Kagome pushed open the swinging door and entered a warm yellow kitchen that was being occupied by someone baking.

The woman in the kitchen was older than Kagome, around her mom's age. She had waist length chocolate brown hair and had beautiful cerulean blue eyes. Her lips were a healthy pink and she wore a pair of loose jeans and a creamy white sweater.

The woman turned to put what looked like a batch of cupcakes into the oven and when she turned back her gaze fell on Kagome and noticed her for the first time. The two women looked at each other for a long time before the older woman walked over to Kagome until she was standing right in front of her.

The older woman was the same height as Kagome but had more curves and a more feminine look about her, making Kagome feel more like a male than a female.

"You're Kagome," the older woman said more than asked.

Kagome nodded her head and the woman smiled before pulling Kagome into a hug. Kagome stood shocked before returning the hug. The older woman released her, but held her hands.

"I've waited so long to meet the woman that my son had chosen as his mate," the older woman said warmly, "I am Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother."

"Ummm, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied sheepishly.

Izayoi smiled and Kagome felt more at ease. She liked Izayoi instantly and felt that they could become fast friends.

"Well, Kagome," Izayoi said pleasantly, "would you like to help me frost some cupcakes? I woke up this morning with the sudden craving for cupcakes and have been baking ever since!"

Kagome giggled and followed Izayoi to the island counter. Izayoi pulled up an extra stool and Kagome sat down and the two began to add white frosting to the chocolate cupcakes.

"So tell me, Kagome dear," Izayoi asked, "Why are you afraid of being Inuyasha's mate?"

Kagome sighed, knowing this question was going to come up. How to answer was the question. She liked Izayoi and didn't want to lie to her, but was too embarrassed to tell the whole truth.

"Izayoi, when you became Inuyasha's fathers mate were you afraid?"

"Of course I was, Darling," Izayoi chuckled, "When Inutaisho wished to make me his mate it was during a time when humans and demons were not on the best of terms. I had grown up hearing horrible stories about demons and was taught to fear them.

When he came to claim me as his mate I was terrified. I had heard of the possessive and angry nature of Inu youkai. But Inutashio gave me time and we just spent time together and after a while I grew to love him. So when he next asked me to be his mate, I said yes."

Kagome smiled, but couldn't help but wonder about something that Izayoi had said.

"So was it true about Inu youkai being possessive and angry?"

Izayoi chuckled again and licked a dab of frosting off of her finger before responding.

"It's true, I'm afraid. Inu youkai are very possessive of their mates, but I have come to find it endearing. It means that Inutaisho doesn't wish to have me shared with anyone else; it's a way he shows his love. As for the anger, that's just something you have to learn to deal with. I also find it fuels desire."

Izayoi winked and Kagome couldn't help but blush. Once the two finished frosting the cooled batch of cupcakes, Izayoi set them on a crystal platter and handed them to Kagome. Kagome looked up at Izayoi, confused.

"Bring those out onto the patio and wait there. I have a feeling you and my son need to talk. I'll go get him."

Kagome nodded, knowing that talking to Inuyasha was unavoidable and the longer she waited the easier it would be for her to chicken out. She stood up from the stool and, carrying the tray of cupcakes, walked out the double glass doors and onto the patio.

XX

"Inuyasha, if you are going to continue to pace back and forth then please do it somewhere else," Inutaisho sighed as he looked up from his laptop.

Inuyasha looked over at his father before grumbling and sitting down in a large chair opposite his father's desk. He was restless. He had run out of his room leaving Kagome alone almost an hour ago and he had yet to hear from her. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Guilt still plagued him. He had lost control and almost raped the woman he wanted for his life's mate. How was he ever going to be able to convince her to be his mate now? Of course he didn't even deserve her. Inuyasha growled again at the thought of what he had almost done, he could NEVER lose control and turn full demon ever again.

"Alright, Inuyasha, what's wrong," Inutaisho said as he closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair.

Inuyasha's eyes went to his fathers, and wondered if he should tell him. What would his father say if he knew what had happened.

'No, I've always been able to trust Dad,' Inuyasha thought rationally.

"Dad, I almost hurt Kagome," Inuyasha said, hanging his head.

Inutaisho sighed.

"Kagome, your mate? Did you turn full demon?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"How far?"

"I stopped when I smelt her tears. I didn't claim her, but I still scared her," Inuyasha said in the tone of a broken man.

"Well," Inutaisho said calmly, "You'll just have to keep yourself in control around her and try and receive her forgiveness."

Inuyasha looked up at his father in shock. That was all? Inuyasha was about to say something in response when his mother entered the study. Both Takahashi men turned and smiled at Izayoi. She warmed both of their hearts in different ways.

"Hey, Inu-Sweetie," Izayoi greeted as she went up and rubbed Inuyasha's ears and kissed the top of his head before making her way to stand beside Inutaisho's desk.

"Hey Mom," Inuyasha said sadly.

"Cheer up, Sweetie," Izayoi said as Inutaisho took her hand lovingly, "You have a guest waiting for you on the patio."

Inuyasha looked up to his mother and silently asked with his eyes. His mother smiled and Inuyasha stood up and rushed out the door, convincing himself to go down to the patio instead of running like a part of him wanted to.

Inuyasha reached the doors to the patio and stopped to gain some confidence. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walking out into the sun filled patio. He looked over to the patio table and there he saw his reason for living.

Kagome sat at the table and was eating a chocolate cupcake that he knew his mother had made. He couldn't seem to move his legs and just continued to watch her. She wore what looked like his sweatpants and he couldn't help but feel guilty again. He had been so bent on getting out of his room as fast as he could after he had returned back to normal that he had forgotten that he had left her their with no pants to wear.

Kagome popped a piece of the cupcake into her mouth and chewed it as she stared off into space, lost in thought.

'She's beautiful,' Inuyasha thought in wonder, 'A hanyou like me truly doesn't deserve her.'

Inuyasha was lost in thought as he gazed at the woman he wished to spend the rest of his life with when her featherlike voice rushed him back into reality.

"Will you come sit with me, Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she nervously twisted her fingers in her lap?

Inuyasha gulped before nodding and heading over to sit across from her at the small glass table. The two were silent for a long time, each too scared to speak first. Kagome looked around her at the gardens, filled with roses and other beautiful and fragrant flowers. She then turned and looked back at the back of the mansion building.

"You have a very beautiful house, Inuyasha," Kagome said conversationally, not looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her, shocked for two reasons. One, she was not even bringing the subject of what had happened earlier up and she was also referring to him by his first name. She had always made sure that she called him Takahashi in the past so that she could clearly draw a line saying that she didn't want to be familiar with him. What was going on?

"Uh, thanks," Inuyasha said, playing along with Kagome's game, "My dad had it built for my mom a while back."

"That's sweet," Kagome said almost to herself, "That's adorable that he loved her so much that he would do things like that for her."

Inuyasha caught Kagome's eyes and his gaze locked with hers.

"I would be like that too, Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously, "I would give you everything so you would never be left wanting. I would take care of you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Never had anyone ever made her an offer like that before, but was it true? Would he really take her wants and needs into consideration if they had a relationship? Or would he just take and take until she was left hollow, a shell of whom she once was?

She had to know if he was genuine before she made any sort of decision on their relationship status. She was going to go through with her plan and see what came from it. Kagome sighed, it was now or never.

"Inuyasha, I don't know if I'm ready to become your mate just yet."

Inuyasha's head shot up in shock. Wait did she just say….

"Are you saying that you're willing to become my mate in the future," Inuyasha asked hopefully?

"I don't know. All I know is that I think we should start out as friends first, we barely even know each other. So maybe, after some time, I'll be able to make an informed decision."

Inuyasha nodded, he'd take what he could get. He was lucky she wasn't running from him after what he had done.

"We could be friends," Inuyasha agreed, "but you have to know something Kagome. I will not be able to just be your 'friend' forever and there are going to be times when I may lose control and won't want to be just friends."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I know, but I think I will be able to handle it. I just think this is the best way to go."

The two remained silent until, once again, Kagome broke the silence.

"So, friends," Kagome asked as she held out her hand?

"Friends," Inuyasha replied as he took her hand.

When their hands met a jolt of electricity went through the too, but they kept their hands locked as they looked into each others eyes. The two were jolted out of their trance by the sound of Kagome's cell phone going off.

"Uhh," Inuyasha responded as Kagome flipped open her cell phone.

She had taken her cell phone out of the pocket of her destroyed skirt and into the pocket of Inuyasha's sweatpants.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said, still nervous about what had happened just seconds before.

"Kagome, you have to get down to the hospital quick," Sango exclaimed in panic, "It's Saiya."

Fear gripped Inuyasha's heart. She had forgotten about Saiya! How could she have done that? He had gotten hurt trying to protect her! And she had just forgotten about him!

"I'll be right there, Inuyasha will drive me," Kagome said as she looked over to the hanyou for confirmation.

Inuyasha nodded. His sensitive hearing had heard the whole conversation and he was bombarded by a swirl of emotions. He felt guilty because he was the one that had put Kagome's friend in the hospital and he was jealous because Kagome was caring so much about another man.

Inuyasha squashed down his jealousy, for the sake of his mate's happiness and stood up as Kagome said goodbye to Sango.

"Come on," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the garage.

XX

"Is she coming," Miroku said in the waiting room of the hospital as she rested her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," Sango said as she stared at her cell phone in shock.

She had just gotten off the phone with Kagome to tell her of Saiya's condition.

"What's the matter, Sango," Miroku asked and Shia looked up from her seat to hear as well.

"She said that Inuyasha was giving her a ride to the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

You Are Mine

Chapter 4

"_Is she coming," Miroku asked quietly in the waiting room of the hospital as he rested his hand on Sango's shoulder._

"_Uh, yeah," Sango said as she stared at her cell phone in shock._

_She had just gotten off the phone with Kagome to tell her of Saiya's condition._

"_What's the matter, Sango," Miroku asked and Shia looked up from her seat to hear as well._

"_She said that Inuyasha was giving her a ride to the hospital."_

The elevator doors opened and Kagome rushed out into the lobby of the floor that Sango had told her that they were on. Her eyes scanned frantically and relief washed over her as she spotted Sango and the others.

"Sango, Shia," Kagome called out as she rushed to them, enveloping them both in a tight embrace.

"Kagome, thank the kamis you're here," Shia said as she wiped her red tear-filled eyes.

"What happened? How's Saiya?"

Shia was about to answer when she was interrupted by a deep growl coming from a few feet behind Kagome. Everyone looked behind Kagome to see Inuyasha with his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face. Kagome glared at him before turning back to her two shocked friends.

"What," Kagome asked in an annoyed voice?

"Nothing," Sango said, "We'll talk about it later. As for Saiya…"

Sango looked over at Shia as a cue for her to continue but Shia shook her head before her eyes began to water once again. Kagome pulled her into a comforting hug as she looked at Sango, waiting her to explain.

"Well," Sango said as tears began to well up in her eyes as well, "We found Saiya outside of school passed out on the ground, and he's weak from so much blood loss. The doctors won't tell us anything. He's been in there for over an hour."

Tears began to flow from Kagome's eyes as well and Sango joined the hug as the three girls cried for the boy they loved so much.

Miroku stood up from his chair and walked over to the still fuming hanyou.

"So what happened," Miroku asked his friend, referring to what had happened after Inuyasha had transformed.

"None of your business, monk," Inuyasha growled out as he continued to watch his new friend cry over another man, "I didn't hurt her if that's what you're asking."

"Maybe so," Miroku replied calmly, "but you did hurt your soon to be mates friend. I have a feeling that might hinder your progress even more."

"No," Inuyasha said smugly, still never taking his eyes off of Kagome, "She agreed to start off as being friends and seeing where we go from there."

Miroku's eyes widened in shock before patting Inuyasha on the back in congrats. Miroku smirked but it soon faded when a young man in a white coat walked over to the three crying girls.

"Miss Sakemotou, I'm doctor Hikami," the young doctor said as he shook Shia's hand, "Your brother is in recovery right now, he had to have a transfusion, but it seems to be going well. We'd like to keep him overnight so we can keep an eye on him."

Shia nodded and wiped her eyes as she gripped both Sango's and Kagome's hands for comfort.

"Thank you, doctor Hikami," Kagome said kindly, "Do you think we could see Saiya now."

Kagome turned around when she heard a threatening growl coming from none other than Inuyasha again. She looked over at him and saw him gesture with one clawed finger for her to come over. Kagome rolled her eyes before turning back to the doctor.

"Excuse me for a moment doctor."

Doctor Hikami nodded as Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. Once she was in front of him, Inuyasha took her hand and led her to the stairwell so that they could talk in private. When the door of the stairwell closed Kagome pulled her hand from Inuyasha's and placed both on her hips.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Inuyasha," Kagome snapped angrily.

"Wrong with me? You're the one who was asking to go see that lover boy of yours! And on top of that, you were flirting with that doctor," Inuyasha growled out.

"I was not flirting with the doctor, Inuyasha," Kagome said truthfully, "And of course I want to see Saiya! He's one of my best friends and he's hurt! Or did you forget, you were the one who hurt him!"

In the blink of an eye Inuyasha had Kagome pushed up against the wall, his hard body molding against her soft and feminine one.

"He deserved it! He was keeping me from you," Inuyasha growled out angrily as his claws lightly dug into Kagome's hips, "he needed to be shown who had claim on you."

"You have no claim on me, Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome gritted out bitterly, "No one has claim on me! We are friends. If you want me to consider being your mate then you need to let us be friends first."

Inuyasha growled and he nuzzled his cheek against Kagome's. She shivered but did nothing to stop him. Though his growling was threatening his act was gentle and loving.

"You don't know how hard it is," Inuyasha mumbled into Kagome's neck, " to see you almost every day and not being able to hold you in my arms. I lie awake almost every night, wishing that I could have you lying next to me. Kagome you are my mate, even if we are not yet bound together. You are my mate and it's killing me not being able to be with you."

Kagome gasped. Why was he saying these things? Why was he making everything so hard? She couldn't help but feel guilt well up inside her. Did he really feel all these things? Was he really dying without her? Or was he just saying what he thought she wanted to hear to get into her pants?

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered desperately.

Inuyasha pulled his head back to look into Kagome's eyes and she couldn't help but melt under his desperate gaze. This was just too much, his words were so sweet and his eyes told her that it was true, but her mind told her that it wasn't real. That if she believed him than she would just be fooled and wind up being hurt again. She couldn't go through that again. She wouldn't be able to survive that kind of pain again.

Inuyasha's head ducked down again so that their foreheads were touching, their lips only centimeters apart. Inuyasha growled in pleasure as his breath mingled with hers and he picked up on the faint scent of her arousal. This was how it was meant to be, the scent of her arousal mixed with his, their breath intertwined. Sharing one breath and one desire.

"Hey you two, the doctor says Saiya can see visitors….woah."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the top of the stairwell to see Miroku leaning over the railing, looking down at them with a lecherous look on his face. Kagome pushed against Inuyasha and he let her go as he sent a death glare in Miroku's direction telling him that he would pay for interrupting later. Miroku's grin left him and he quickly left the stairwell to go back into the waiting room.

Once left alone Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She was straightening her shirt, which had been wrinkled, and had her head down, unsuccessfully trying to hide her massive blush.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, causing Kagome to lift her head up so that their eyes met.

"Well, we better get up there," Kagome smiled, "I want to see how Saiya's doing."

Inuyasha stifled his growl and nodded his head before gesturing for Kagome to walk ahead of them. Kagome began making her way up the stairs but turned when she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't following.

"Are you coming," Kagome asked?

"I'll uh be up in a minute. I need to go to the bathroom first."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion until she noticed the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Oh," Kagome blushed, "Ok, well um, I'll meet you back in the waiting room."

Inuyasha nodded before heading down the stairs to where he remembered seeing a sign for a bathroom and Kagome headed up to the next landing to go up with her friends.

Kagome walked into the room that the doctor had told them that Saiya was in. Miroku held open the door for the girls and when Kagome walked by him he still held his lecherous grin, making Kagome blush. Sango saw this and wondered what Miroku had seen in the stairwell.

Kagome looked up when she was fully in the room to see a sight that made her want to cry. There, lying in the bed that was the center of the small white room was one of her best friends, the boy that was like a brother to her, who had always protected her, was deathly pale.

His jet black hair was damp from perspiration and was clinging to his forehead. Dark circles surrounded his sunken in eyes. An IV was going into his arm and machines beside his bed were making beeping sounds that sickly reminded Kagome of doctor shows that always had something go wrong.

Shia rushed to her brother's bedside and kneeled on the floor, her hand lightly gripping his. Her normally bubbly personality was gone as she watched her only living relative slowly deteriorate.

Saiya's crystal blue eyes opened and turned to his sister. He gave her an encouraging smile and gently squeezed her hand. Shia smiled back as tears streamed down her baby round cheeks. Saiya's next looked over to Miroku and Sango, who were standing together near the window, Miroku for once not trying to grope her.

"Tha…thank, you," he said weakly, remembering vaguely, from those few moments he had slipped into consciousness, that they had helped him.

Sango nodded, tears coming down her eyes as well. Saiya was like and older brother for her as well, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. He had been the one person who had always kept the girls together. When the girls used to have those rare fights that all girls had, Saiya was the one who could always solve everything and repair any damage the girls would create.

"No problem man, you just work on getting better," Miroku said, flashing a charming grin that had Sango melting.

Saiya eyed Miroku suspiciously, not trusting him just yet. He knew of the houshi's reputation with the ladies and until he gained his trust, the lecher was going near Sango. Saiya sighed, deciding that he would deal with that problem later, when he had the strength to beat the crap out of the monk. His gaze lastly fell on Kagome.

Saiya's hard expression melted when he saw her warm brown eyes sparkling with tears she was shedding for him. He smiled lovingly and patted the bed beside him, and she smiled through her tears as well and slowly made her way to sit beside him.

"Hey," Saiya said through his chapped lips.

"Hey," Kagome replied back meekly.

Saiya's eyes searched Kagome's, silently asking her if she was alright, if everything was okay. Kagome nodded and smiled before brushing back a clump of hair that clung to his forehead with her delicate hand. Saiya smiled but in his eyes there was a look that warned her that she would have to go into detail later.

Kagome sighed. How was she going to be able to explain to Saiya everything that had happened in the past few hours? Saiya disapproved of Inuyasha and had spent four years "protecting" her from the possessive hanyou. Now what could she tell him?

'Oh yeah, Saiya, by the way, I'm willing to become friends with Inuyasha because I realize I want to give him a chance. So those four years you spent, and this hospital trip, was a total waste of time. Oh yeah,' Kagome thought sarcastically, 'that will go over well.'

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom, his hands in the pocket of his jeans, and he made his way back to the stairwell to find Saiya's room, and more importantly, Kagome.

He couldn't believe it, he had almost taken advantage of her and she forgave him and was willing to give him a chance! She was an angel, HIS angel. He would do everything in his power to make sure that her decision was easy, so in the end she would run into his waiting arms. He would dote on her and give her everything she wanted, just like he would once they were finally bound. His woman would want for nothing.

Inuyasha made his way into the lobby and walked towards the room he recalled hearing that Saiya was in. Inuyasha growled just hearing that name in his own thoughts. That bothersome human had been in his way since day one. The first day of freshman year Saiya had been the boy that had Kagome on his lap. He refused to allow Kagome to mate with him and Inuyasha knew that for some odd reason, that boy's opinion mattered to her dearly.

'I can't wait to see the look on that son of a bitch's face when he hears that Kagome is giving me a chance,' Inuyasha smirked confidently, imagining the boy's shocked and angry expression.

Inuyasha opened the door to Saiya's room and walked in to see a sight that angered him too much for him to possibly contain his growl. Inuyasha's demon side was pulsing with anger and was dying to be released.

'Mate too close to another male,' was the only thing that went through Inuyasha's mind at the moment.

Kagome was sitting on Saiya's bed and was gently stroking the hand that didn't have an IV stuck in it. She looked up when she heard an all too familiar growl and she glared at the hanyou. Saiya's head turned as well and his eyes narrowed menacingly, or as menacingly he could manage in his weakened state.

"Wh…What the hell is **he** doing here," Saiya said in a weak and tired voice.

"Uh, well, you see," Kagome began before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Who do you think was the one that brought Kagome here," Inuyasha snarled in an arrogant voice.

Saiya's eyes widened and he turned his gaze to Kagome. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her face so that he couldn't read the truth in her eyes in response to what Inuyasha had said.

"Saiya, calm down before you hurt yourself even more," Shia said just as one of the nurses walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, but visitation hours are over. Miss Sakemotou, you may stay with your brother but I have to ask the others to leave."

Everyone nodded and the nurse left as everyone went to say there goodbye's.

"We'll come see you tomorrow," Kagome said meekly, still not looking Saiya in the eyes.

Sango nodded, "Get better, Sai."

"Hope you feel better," Miroku said as he went to stand next to his silent sulking best friend.

Saiya nodded to them all, not really looking at him. The three girls could see the spasm in his strong clenched jaw and knew he was trying to control his anger.

Shia stood up and went to hug both Kagome and Sango before the two girls left the room, following after the two boys. Once the fours teens were out in the hall there was an awkward silence as they stood outside of Saiya's closed door.

"Sango, I can give you a ride home if you want," Miroku asked nicely, praying that she wouldn't turn him down.

Sango blushed and looked over to Kagome, asking for silent advice from her best friend. Kagome smiled in approval, resulting on a smile appearing on the taijiya's stained face as well. Sango turned back toward Miroku, who had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I would appreciate it Houshi-sama, thank you," Sango said in a shy voice as she looked down at her shoes.

Miroku's mouth broke out into a huge grin and he offered his arm for Sango, which she took, while blushing even more if that were possible. As the two were walking away, Sango looked back to Kagome and sent her a look warning her that she wasn't off the hook and would have to tell her everything that had happened with her and Inuyasha.

In return Kagome sent her a look that said that she would tell, but that Sango would have to tell what happened with her and Miroku after he took her home. Sango smiled and turned to face forward again when she entered the elevator with Miroku.

When the elevator doors shut and she could no longer see her best friend, Kagome became vaguely aware that she was once again alone with Inuyasha. Kagome looked over to the hanyou to see him watching her with a hungry expression on his face. The look sent chills running up and down her spine. Why did he have to do that? Go from total jerk, to sweet and charming, to deadly sexy, and back through the cycle again.

Kagome turned her gaze away and tried to control her blush and the rush of desire that was flowing through her.

"Um, can you give me a ride home, Inuyasha," Kagome asked shyly as she shuffled from foot to foot?

Inuyasha. Calling him by his first name should feel alien to her, considering she just recently decided to become familiar with him, but it didn't. It just felt so natural calling him by his first name. It felt so right, as if she had been calling him by his first name all her life.

'_Of course it feels right,'_ the voce in Kagome's head responded as if it was the clearest thing in the world, _'He's your life's mate, your soul mate.'_

Kagome's blush grew and she tried her hardest to stomp that little voice _way_ deep down.

Inuyasha was also thinking along the same thoughts. Kagome was finally calling him by his first name, being familiar with him. Just hearing his name from her perfect lips was enough to drive him over the edge.

'Of course, I much rather hear her moaning or screaming my name in pleasure as she lies beneath me,' Inuyasha thought as he began to conjure up his usual erotic fantasies about him and his raven haired beauty.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, not needing another hard on that he would have to deal with himself though he much rather have his soon to be yet reluctant mate help him with it. But since that didn't seem like it was going to happen today, then Inuyasha would just have to remain calm and try his hardest not to get turned on.

'Oh yeah that'll be easy,' Inuyasha thought sarcastically, 'considering that everything about my bitch turns me on.'

Kagome continued to look at the ground, waiting for a few moments for a response to her question. A gasp escaped her when she felt her hand being taken in Inuyasha's larger clawed one and her head shot up to see the he was now standing closer to her, their faces now only inches apart.

Inuyasha slowly brought Kagome's hand up to his mouth as his full lips brushed it in a loving way that Kagome had always dreamed about, even when she was a young girl. She had always been envious of the girl's in fairytales who would be romanced by sweet and charming men and Kagome had always dreamed of finding her own prince charming. From this simple act Kagome's mind began to wonder if Inuyasha could be that prince charming.

"Of course I will take you home. Ask and you shall receive," Inuyasha whispered huskily as he lowered Kagome's hand, his eyes watching hers the entire time.

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet, mumbling a shy thank you. The two then began to make their way to the elevator, side by side when the door to Saiya's room opened and Shia stepped out.

"Oh, good, your still here," Shia said as she walked up to the two who had stopped and turned to her, "Inuyasha do you mind if I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Inuyasha was about to rudely say no when he looked over to Kagome. Her eyes silently asked for him to talk to her dear friend.

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, "Fine. Kagome go wait in the car."

Inuyasha tossed Kagome the keys to his Viper. Kagome nodded and went to leave, but not before seeing the smile on Shia's face and the look that told her that she had to tell her everything later. Kagome sighed, looked like she would be up late into the night on three-way call talking. She would need a nap.

Once the elevator closed behind Kagome and Inuyasha turned back to Shia after watching Kagome, the girl began to speak her mind.

"Inuyasha, I want you to know that while I'm upset that my brother is hurt, I'm not angry at you for hurting him," Shia said warmly.

"Feh, it's not like I care if you liked it or not. He needed to be shown his place and that it's not between me and Kagome," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Shia nodded in agreement, "I agree. You'll have to forgive Saiya, he's just so protective over Sango, Kagome, and I. He doesn't always think rationally. Also, I think he knows something about Kagome that even Sango and I don't know. I'm not quite sure why my brother knows but not Sango and I, but I think it's pretty important and I have feeling it influences her response to you wanting to have her as you mate greatly."

Inuyasha looked at the small girl questioningly. Sango and Shia didn't know the secret, but Saiya did? That didn't make sense. He knew that his woman was extremely close with the two girls and had been for a long time. What was plaguing his mate? It had to be big if it had kept her refusing him for almost four years now. Inuyasha tucked away this new bit of information to be brought up for use again in the future.

Right now all he wanted to do was leave this place. The stench was starting to overwhelm him and he didn't know how much longer he could stand it. He also wanted to get back to Kagome as soon as possible. He hated the thought of leaving her alone for long.

"Are we done here? I promised I'd take the wench home and she's waiting for me," Inuyasha said grudgingly, but deep down was just anxious to get back to his woman.

"Yes," Shia smiled, "I'll see you around. Oh and before I forget, good luck with Kagome. Come to me and Sango if you ever need help sweeping her off her feet."

Shia winked before turning back to go into her brother's room. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile before bolting off towards the stairwell to head down to Kagome. It was good to know that he had allies in his fight to win over Kagome and make her his mate.

Inuyasha opened the car door and slipped in, already noticing that Kagome had put the keys in egnition for him. He started the car and quickly glanced over to see Kagome looking at him questioningly.

"What are you looking at," Inuyasha asked as he pulled out of the hospital's parking garage and into the busy streets of Tokyo.

"What did Shia talk to you about," Kagome asked nonchalantly, wanting to seem as if it didn't matter to her.

Inuyasha smirked, 'You can't hide anything from me, mate. You'll learn that soon enough.'

"Nothing important, Wench," Inuyasha responded gruffly as he weaved through traffic.

Flames erupted in Kagome's eyes. Who the hell did he think he is?

"Why the hell are you calling me wench," Kagome asked angrily, 'If you want me to be your mate, then why to you keep insulting me? Cause I can tell you, that will not win you points, Dog Boy."

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the shrine and cut the engine, while Kagome quickly wondered how he knew where she lived. She tucked away that thought for a later discussion with the hanyou.

While Kagome wasn't paying attention, Inuyasha leaned over the seat of the car to so that his face was only an inch or so away from hers. He gently brushed his hand across her cheek and held it there, bringing Kagome out of her dream world.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I don't mean to offend you. I would never want to hurt you in any way. When I call you wench or bitch those are terms of endearment that dog demon's use for their mated. I apologize for insulting you," Inuyasha said sincerely as he gazed into Kagome's warm brown eyes.

Kagome swallowed nervously and nodding slightly, not loosing Inuyasha's hand on her cheek.

"Okay," Kagome whispered, not really knowing what to say.

Inuyasha smiled and brushed back a tendril of her raven hair that had fallen into her face. Kagome shyly smiled back and Inuyasha felt like he could fly. She was smiling for him, because of him. He had never seen her send one of her gorgeous smiles sent his way before and he took great pride in it.

'Gods is she beautiful,' Inuyasha thought to himself, not just meaning her appearance.

Inuyasha leaned closer and watched as Kagome's eyes fluttered closed before he closed his own and his lips graced hers. What started out as a feathery light touch became more heated and desperate.

Kagome dove her hands into Inuyasha's silver mane and subconsciously her fingers found the two fuzzy triangles at the top of his head. Inuyasha moved Kagome so that she was sprawled against the front seats and he his body so that he was lying on top of her.

Kagome gently kneaded Inuyasha's dog ears with the tips of her fingers as he placed feather-light kisses on the juncture of her neck.

"Oh, Gods, Kagome," Inuyasha groaned against Kagome's neck, causing her to shiver.

"I'm sorry, do you not like to have your ears touched," Kagome said breathily as she removed her hands from Inuyasha's ears and continued babbling, "I never was considering how you'd feel about it. I guess I always thought they were so cute and…"

Kagome's was interrupted when Inuyasha's lips came crashing down on hers once again. He just couldn't help it. He hadn't been this happy for the longest time. Kagome liked his ears. His mate thought the one attribute that had caused him to be ridiculed and alienated was cute.

Inuyasha pulled back just slightly and looked into the cloudy eyes of the girl beneath him. He gave her his trademark sexy smirk, though he really felt like giving her his goofy smile that he rarely let people see. He took her hands in one of his, while using his other hand to keep his weight from crushing her, and brought her hands back to his ears.

"Kagome, I love it when you touch my ears, TRUST me, it's amazing," Inuyasha whispered huskily.

Kagome smiled and began to rub his ears again. Kagome giggled when Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to growl, his face contorted into an expression of total and complete pleasure. Inuyasha opened his eyes lazily at hearing the young girls giggling. He looked at her questioningly and in return, Kagome smiled coyly.

"What," Inuyasha whispered, barely being able to speak with Kagome's performing her sweet torture on his ears?

"Does my puppy like to have his ears rubbed," Kagome asked coyly, which floored Inuyasha?

Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock. Kagome was being playful with him! She wasn't resisting him, she was responding. Inuyasha began to feel a familiar tightening in his jeans.

'Gods,' Inuyasha groaned inwardly, 'This bitch makes me a walking hard on.'

Inuyasha gave her a sexy smile and his eyes closed partially on pleasure as Kagome continued to massage his ears.

"This is how much I like it," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as he rubbed his groin against Kagome's pelvic area. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha swallowed it with another searing kiss. Kagome's hands left Inuyasha's ears and slipped under his red t-shirt to feel the hard contours of his chest.

Inuyasha groaned and Kagome shivered, never thinking it was possible for her to make someone feel this way. She could feel Inuyasha's desire and need surround her and it mingled in the air with her own.

Inuyasha moved his lips to Kagome's neck and took in a deep breath of her scent, the scent that more effective than any drug. The scent of the sensual vanilla and the fresh cherry blossoms was now mixed with the most heavenly scent in the world, the sweet and spicy scent of her arousal.

Inuyasha dipped his head low and began to place feather-light kisses going from her shoulder and all the way up her neck. Kagome's breathing became shallow, and Inuyasha smirked in pride. He was brining his woman the same sweet torture that she gave to him moments before when she was rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha then began to flick his tongue over the juncture of Kagome's neck. This was the spot that, when the time was right, he would mark her as his mate. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha slowly flicked his tongue out again and then began doing it over and over again in longer, more sensual strokes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned out, her breath coming out ragged and her eyes closed in pleasure.

Inuyasha leaned on his arms and pushed up off of Kagome. Her eyes opened and she looked at him questioningly.

"What," Kagome asked breathily?

"Kagome," Inuyasha said huskily, "I need you, but I know you're not ready. So please just go in your house, where you'll be safe. Because the longer you stay in this car the more danger you'll be in. I won't be able to control myself. Please."

Kagome's eyes widened when realization hit her. Inuyasha then realized that she hadn't been thinking clearly, that she had lost herself in the moment and was beginning to regret it. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. His expression became closed off as he lifted himself completely off of Kagome and sat back in the drivers sit.

Kagome sat up and began to fix her skirt which had ridden up while Inuyasha had spread her across the front. Kagome looked back at him and couldn't help but feel guilt when she looked at his expression as he stared straight ahead of him. His expression remained cool and emotionless but she could read the truth in his eyes. His eyes looked sad and rejected.

Kagome leaned over and rested her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha slowly moved his head to face her and his eyes made Kagome want to cry.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly, "You don't know how much it means to me that you're taking my feelings into consideration."

Inuyasha nodded, but his eyes remained the same. Kagome smiled slightly and leaned over to plant a tender kiss on his cheek. She moved back to her side of the car to see a shocked expression on Inuyasha's face. Kagome giggled again, before composing herself.

"Inuyasha, do you want to stay for dinner," Kagome asked kindly as she made to open the door, "Mom would love to meet you."

'She wants me to meet her mother,' Inuyasha thought in a mixture of shock and happiness?

Inuyasha nodded his head, making Kagome smile. He quickly made his way out of the car and over to open Kagome's door for her. He held out his hand for her and she took and to Inuyasha's surprise, she kept hold of it as they headed for the shrine steps.

Inuyasha looked over at her and she looked over and smiled before turning away, blushing. Inuyasha smiled to himself. Would he finally have her as his mate? He couldn't believe it, in one day he had gone farther with her than he had in the three prior years of his pursuit. They had had their first kiss together, and he now believed they were on their way to being a couple. But one question plagued Inuyasha's mind.

Would she submit and become his mate or was this how it would be for the rest of his life?


End file.
